otakufandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Kimagure Orange Road
— аниме, снятое по одноимённой манге, выходившей с 1984 по 1987 год. Аниме рассказывает о необычной семье, члены которой обладают сверхъестественными способностями. Всего снято 48 серий. Также существует 8 серий OVA, пилотная нулевая серия и два полнометражных фильма. Краткое содержание Юный Кёсукэ Касуга приезжает в городок вместе со своей семьёй, в лице отца Такаси Касуга и двух его сестёр Куруми Касуга и Манами Касуга. Позже, считая ступеньки, он встречает красивую девушку, которая дарит ему красную шляпу. Потом в школе он встречает двух друзей Сэйдзи Комацу и Кадзуя Хатта, которые впоследствии стали ухаживать за его сёстрами. Чуть позже Кёсукэ Касуга встречает двух девушек Хикару Хияма и Мадока Аюкава, в которых впоследствии влюбляется. А позже устраивается работать в кафе «ABCB», в котором подрабатывает Мадока Аюкава. Список персонажей Полнометражные фильмы * '''I Want to Return to That Day' — является продолжением основной линии сюжета и повествует о проблеме «третьего лишнего» и разрыве любовного треугольника. * Shin Kimagure Orange Road: Summer’s Beginning — действие сюжета происходит через несколько лет после предыдущих событий: Кёсуке попадает в круговорот событий своего будущего и настоящего. Этот фильм завершает серию «Kimagure Orange Road», где авторы попытались логически решить все хитросплетения, событий прошлого и будущего главных героев. Список серий ;1 Арка * 01. Transfer student! Shy first love * 02. Just a little lemon kiss for that girl * 03. Mood swings! The rolling first date * 04. Hikaru-chan!? The disturbing 'C' incident * 05. Two people’s secret! The puzzling part-time job * 06. He’s a rival! The test between their loves * 07. Madoka’s private! The spark-coloured kiss * 08. Your smiling face! Shutter chance at the beach * 09. Kurumi teaches a method of dating * 10. A prophetic dream!? Hikaru is going to die * 11. Don’t ring! Wedding bell * 12. Foreign study in America! Sayonara, Madoka * 13. Concentration of looks! Hikaru-chan! Big transformation * 14. Prophetic dream! Madoka & Kyousuke break up * 15. Madoka’s decision! End of the triangle relationship * 16. Believe it or not! Madoka saw a UFO! * 17. Summer temptation! The sudden double-date * 18. Madoka’s challenge! Ghost Beach’s big wave legend! * 19. Two’s incident. The island of forbidden love ;2 Арка * 20. Hikaru’s a witness! A training camp full of danger * 21. Kyousuke in a pinch! A storm is the hill’s sweet whisper * 22. An adult relationship! Madoka’s secret morning return * 23. Kyousuke & Madoka’s big fight! Three-legged race of love * 24. Kazuya’s appearance! Taking care of the panic kid * 25. Dangerous self-hypnosis! Kyousuke’s metamorphosis * 26. Kyousuke becomes a child! The big approach to Madoka * 27. Madoka’s targeted! The proof of Kyousuke’s manhood * 28. Dangerous decision! Manami’s big adventure * 29. Don’t cry Jingoro! The spring fever of love & youth * 30. The story tree lives! Kurumi’s first love, HELL chapter * 31. Madoka & Yuusaku! The youth elopement march! * 32. Birthday come twice!? Time traveling Kyousuke * 33. Enchanted Madoka! A 120 % confession by mushroom * 34. Don’t panic! Madoka in Wonderland * 35. Perversion with a camera! Robo Kyo-chan * 36. Farewell, Kyousuke! Your powers, taped on a video! ;3 Арка * 37. Orange chivalry! Madoka’s snow storm duel * 38. Kyousuke time travel, three times Christmas * 39. Hypnotized Madoka! Kyousuke’s risky New Year * 40. The first year dream! Monster Jingoro’s counter attack * 41. Immobile Madoka! Kyousuke’s wonder watch * 42. Popular Madoka! Kyousuke finally declares * 43. Broken-hearted Hikaru! Chase me to Winter Beach * 44. The taste of love? Kyousuke’s hellish Valentine * 45. Good-bye Hikaru? And there was none * 46. One silver night! Alone together on a gondola * 47. Presentiment farewell. Searching for Madoka’s first love * 48. Caught the love. And da capo Ссылки * Официальный сайт * Персонажи «Kimagure Orange Road» на сайте студии «Pierrot».